For electronic devices today, the need of functionality and small size has gradually increased, and thus designers and suppliers thereof have to integrate more electronic devices into a package system. As to chip package, multi-chip module (MCM) or system-in-package (SIP) may provide the resolution of the foregoing problem. If MCM or SIP cooperated with embedding technique is used for integrating the Surface Mount Technology (SMT) passive components into a package substrate, more space on the surface of the substrate can be enhanced. Further, for the integrity of signal, in high frequency circuit design, the parasitic effect of electronic devices is a great issue. Compared with SMT passive components, an ideal embedded passive component has shorter connection therein, and thus has less parasitic effects. Therefore, the embedded passive component is suitable for the high frequency circuit design, and is important for the passive component design in the further.
Currently, when integrating the passive component into a substrate, the passive component is laminated within the substrate, and then the substrate is drilled for electrical connection. However, the position of drilling is predetermined, and if the position of the passive component is not accurate and precise, the position of drilling can not position to the electrical contact of the passive component. Therefore, the electrical connection of the passive component can not be achieved, thus affecting the product's yield significantly.